King Sombra and the Crystal Empire
by Rabbitzan
Summary: So this a what if story.. Shamelessly borrowed this idea from Maltrazz only this is all my own spin about this Alternate Universe. Twilight takes the Magic test in front of King Sombra.. What happens after is mind-boggling. Corrupt Twilight and King Sombra. Not sure what I will do with the others of the Mane Six yet. M/F starts out rated K but more M Chappies in the future


_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the charries in the original universe._

_Beta'd by: insert name here.. (and Spell-checker)_

_A/N: Shamelessly stealing this brilliant what if scenario from Maltrazz only with a different spin on things. Corrupt Twilight and Lemons beware for we are unleashing the daemons of Hel._

_(From Attack on Ponyville) Helia: I'M HERE TO CONQUE.. oh seems it's already ours.. Carry on then.._

_Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

_Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~:~ ~:~

**King Sombra and the Crystal Empire**

**Prologue**

~:~ ~:~

_*Alriiighty then..*_

King Sombra peered over his loving subjects, he no longer had to control them as they easily obeyed his every whim. It had all worked perfectly for him, though looking back he couldn't really see how the two sisters had fallen before him. They had come baring a powerful tool called the elements of harmony, he shuddered at the thought.

"My lord are you cold? Shall I bring you a scarf?" One of his many attendants asked.

"Mm no, I'm fine," King Sombra replied. "I could use a drink however."

"I shall bring you one at once," the attendant replied and scurried off. He grinned as he remembered how the elements had suddenly failed just before he would have been wiped out. He had felt the savage power rending at his flesh, until it suddenly wasn't. The two sisters stood there in shock as they had stared at their elements. He did not allow them a second chance at his life and instead had turned remaining power on them. He had then stood victorious above the two sisters now trapped as lifeless statues. They adorned the kingdoms dark fountain just outside his castle, and had done so for thousands of years. He stood and stretched accepting the drink his servant had returned with and sipped it lightly as he walked out toward the balcony. He was feeling a bit sentimental and wished to speak to his people.

~:~ ~:~

Twilight was running around as usual and well under hoof of bother her parents, to day was the day she would be brought to King Sombra. She just knew he would require her services somehow, he had to, she had magic. Her parents seemed to be frightened of this, she wasn't sure why they were so scared for her and told her not to show, that she could do magic.

"Now remember twilight, don't do any magic in front of King Sombra," her father insisted as they walked toward the door. There were guards already waiting to lead her to the test room in the castle, she was so excited and couldn't wait. Twilight had been studying so hard for the test, she wanted to do magic even though her parents told her not. She was sure there were unicorns that worked for King Sombra and she wanted to be one of them. So she had studied in secret, away from her parents prying eyes. She excitedly followed the guards whom almost immediately surrounded her, it was quite the trek from her small library home to the Crystal Castle itself. It was quite formidable standing there beneath the dark clouds that seemed to always hover over it.

All the farms were outside the city where the cloud coverage stopped, allowing just enough light to grow the crops for food. Twilight knew that their King had saved them from the evil sisters that were trying to take over the Crystal empire by force, she glared at the two statues that stood atop the fountain. Many ponies glared at them, they were trying to ruin the Crystal Empire and steal it from their just and kind ruler King Sombra. Their home was peaceful and no longer were the wars of the past a threat to them. King Sombra had also brooked alliances with other countries, at least until they betrayed the Kingdom and were wiped out by King Sombra for their insolence.

Princess Twilight gasped and smiled as they finally entered the castle. The dark crystals were beautiful, a lot more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She would have skipped around the whole castle if she weren't surrounded by guards. What she hadn't expected to find in the room when they got there was King Sombra himself.

"Ah, so this is the young mare," King Sombra spoke his voice was even more melodic then she imagined too. "Come forth, young unicorn let me see your potential." She rushed past the guards eager to please her king.

"What shall I do for you King Sombra?" Twilight asked excitedly. King Sombra was studying her closely.

"Hmm.. Bring the egg," he suddenly shouted. One of the guards left suddenly and came prancing back pushing a cart with an egg on it. King Sombra looked down her. "Hatch it.." She whirled around and quickly stepped up to the egg, she could feel sweat dripping down her mane but she tried to hold her nervousness for just a little while longer. She had to impress him, she began to focus trying to push her magic out of her horn as she had done before. She tried and tried and tried again but no matter what she did or how hard she tried her magic just wasn't responding the way she had wanted it too. She was on the verge of giving up when a sudden explosion startled her and with a huge burst of magical energy she opened the egg and much much more..

~:~ ~:~

_*intercept's* I know, I know I used the dragon egg.. what can I say I really really like Spike! He is so cute! Anyway hope you like this little prelude and yes I know Helia isn't in Attack on Ponyville yet, so consider it a bit of a spoiler alert to fans of that series. I plan to write more on this later but for now just throwing the prologue out there so you get a sense of what is going on and allow you to sit ans simmer on what is going to happen next.. sorry no spoilers there but I will say that when you next see Twi in Chappie one she will be of age to have some hot fun later in the story. I dunno I just like the idea of characters who are adults having relations rather than some really old lolli lover you know? Anyway catch y'all on the fl.._

_Sombra: Are you saying I like fillies? Young fillies I mean.._

_Me: No that's why she'll be of age.._

_Sombra: Of age as in..?_

_Me: As in.. an adult Mare_

_Sombra: Hmm.. Carry on.._

_Me: *rolls eyes* Catch ya'll on the flip side in the next chappie.._

_Sombra: You know.._

_Me: *Closes curtain*_


End file.
